


A Merry Covid Christmas

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, cuteness, polyaory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Things arent turning out well for you this Christmas. Your team mates are determined to make it better, especially your two super soldier best friends
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. I hate it here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucindaAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/gifts).



This pandemic could suck it. You were over it. You had just gotten off the phone with your mom, who lived hours away, where cases were rising, and the both of you had come to the decision to not have Christmas with the family this year. Your grandparents got sick easily, and your mom was immunocompromised. You didn’t want to take the risk as much as it killed you.

You let out a strangled cry and kicked your end table, knocking your alarm clock onto the floor. You didn’t even care as you threw yourself on the bed. Christmas was in three days, and it wasn’t like you didn’t want to spend it in the compound with your team, because you did, they were your family too, but you hadn’t seen your parents, or anyone in your family for that matter, in a year.

Throwing on some leggings and a tank, you made your way down to the gym, praying to God it was empty. You just needed to take out some anger on a punching bag, and you’d feel better.

The gym was empty, to your surprise. There was always someone down here, usually one of the soldiers, sometimes Sam, but always someone.

“Friday, please play my workout mix.” You asked. AC/DC blared through the gym and you wrapped your knuckles like Bucky had taught you and set in on the punching bag.

On the plus side, crime and alien invasions seemed to die down during the pandemic, leaving not much for the team to do. Peter started staying at the compound since May was an ER nurse. You weren’t sure if he could even get sick, but it was better to be safe.

So, there was you, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Sam and Peter at the compound. Nobody had left for months, getting everything you needed delivered. You knew everyone was going a little crazy.

You didn’t know when it happened, but before long, you couldn’t feel your hands. You had been hitting the bag so hard that your knuckles were bleeding.

“Dammit.” You mumbled, leaning down to pick up your bag, telling Friday to turn the music off and heading to the door. You weren’t watching where you were going when you opened the door, so you walked right into something very hard.

Nope. That was a person. They caught you before you could fall over and you looked up to see Bucky and Steve in the doorway.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry Bucky. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You told him, his gorgeous eyes staring back at you. He smiled and got you upright, moving out of the way.

“No problem doll. Are you okay?” He asked. You nodded, half smiling, hiding your bleeding hands behind your bag. You didn’t want them to know. They didn’t need to be bothered with your problems.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Gym’s all yours boys.” You told them, squeezing through the door, letting them in. Once the door was shut, you turned to watch them for a minute. They walked over to the bag you were just using, Bucky pulling Steve into a heated kiss before wrapping his hands.

That was your other problem. You hadn’t gotten laid in almost a year. There was only so much your drawer of toys could do. You wanted skin to skin contact. You wanted someone to love you like Steve and Bucky loved each other.

“Too bad they’re not looking for a girlfriend.” You joked with yourself, heading to the kitchen to grab a water. You took a look around the living room. The tree had gotten decorated, but there were still several totes of decorations you hadn’t put up yet. You didn’t even want to now. You went back to your room, frowning at the tub of decorations next to your bed. In it was a small tree and lights for your room.

You took a quick shower, being mindful of your hands, and threw on some pajamas before crawling onto your bed and turning on the tv. Of course, there was a Christmas movie on, The Grinch, which was one of your favorites.

You pulled the blanket your mom made for you over your shoulders and laid down, letting the tears fall.

Steve and Bucky stood on the other side of your door, listening to you cry. They saw the blood on the punching bag and came to check if you were alright. They knew something was off when you left the gym earlier, and now you were crying in your room.

A knock on your door made you sit up quickly.

“Doll, it’s Steve and Bucky, can we come in?” Bucky asked. You wiped the tears the best you could and hid your hands under the blanket before telling Friday to open your door.

When Steve and Bucky entered your room, Steve frowned at the box of decorations next to your bed. He knew you loved decorating for Christmas so he wondered why this one and the ones in the living room were still sitting there.

They sat at the edge of the bed and Bucky grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. You looked down at your blanket, internally willing them to go away, to not see you like this, so broken.

“Is everything okay doll?” Bucky asked. You nodded, not able to look up at them, because you knew if you did, you would start crying again.

Steve stood, coming around to sit on the bed in front of you. He gently pulled your hands out from the blanket and shared a worried glance with Bucky. You tried to pull your hands back, but he kept a firm grip on them.

“Sweetheart, we saw blood on the punching bag in the gym. You’re not okay. Tell us what happened.” Steve asked.

“I uh…called my mom this morning. Covid cases are pretty bad there. They um… well…we both think that it would be best if I didn’t go there for Christmas.” You told them. Steve and Bucky’s hearts broke for you. They knew how close to your family you were. You talked about them all the time. Your dad was starstruck when you invited them to the compound for Steve’s birthday. Captain America was his favorite.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.” Steve told you, pulling you into a hug. He just let you cry, holding you to his chest. Once you had calmed down, you pulled back and looked down.

“I know Christmas is in three days, and I promised to finish decorating the house, but I just can't you guys, I’m really sorry.” You told them. Bucky smiled at you, taking your hand in his.

“Doll, it’s okay. We understand.” Bucky told you.

“This is the first Christmas I’ve spent away from them in my entire life.” You said softly.

Steve and Bucky shared a look and nodded to one another.

“Do you wanna hang out with us tonight? Just the three of us. We can order food and watch a movie? Anything you want.” Steve said. You thought about it and you really didn’t want to be alone. Nodding, you grabbed your blanket and followed Steve and Bucky to their room

They ordered Chinese and started playing the movie you had started in your room, but all the crying and working out had you exhausted. Steve looked down when your head rolled to the side, directly on his shoulder. He smiled down at you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

He looked over to Bucky, who had your feet in his lap, looking down at you with a starry look in his eyes. Steve got his attention and Bucky got up, lifting you off the couch and carefully taking you back to your room. They got you settled into the bed and they each kissed you on the head before turning out your lights and heading back to their room.

“Buck, we need to tell her. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Steve said as he closed your door. Bucky nodded. It was something they had talked about before but were scared that you would reject them. They had liked you since the moment you joined the team, and they wanted you to be theirs.

“I know Stevie, I know. I want her too. We just have to be careful, I don’t want to overwhelm her, especially with everything she’s going through right now.” Bucky said.

“I know. We have to make Christmas special for her Buck.”


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke the next morning, you were surprised to be in your bed. Steve and Bucky must have brought you in here after you passed out on their couch. You felt like you should go apologize to them for being so exhausted.

You rolled over, grabbing your phone, seeing there was a text from Bucky.

**Hey Doll, come downstairs when you’re ready, we made breakfast.**

You smiled, then looked up at the date. It was Christmas Eve. Groaning, you put a pillow over your face and screamed. You rolled out of bed and got into the shower, letting the hot water run over you.

You were going to make the best of the situation and try and be happy with the little family you had here. You weren’t the only one not able to see your family this year. Peter was stuck at the compound too. He’s just a kid.

You pulled on some sweatpants and a tank and made your way down to the kitchen. It smelled amazing. Bucky was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes in a skillet, Peter was grabbing juices and milk from the fridge, Wanda was setting the table and Steve, bless his heart, was trying to make eggs, but it was turning out horribly. Bucky shooed him out of the way and he came up to you, smiling.

“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Steve asked. You gave him a smile, feeling a little flush that he was standing so close to you.

“I’m better. Thank you.” You told him. Peter came around the island, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

“Good, because we have so many things planned.” He told you.

You raised an eyebrow at him, but let him lead you to the table, and when you turned your head back to look at Steve, he was laughing.

Breakfast was amazing, and after they cleaned up, Peter and Wanda brought over two giant trays. They had all the materials on them to make gingerbread houses. You smiled. You always made gingerbread houses with your family.

Sam brought the tray of already put together houses and had a giant smile on his face.

“So, who’s ready to lose? I have serious decorating skills.” You smiled. Nobody would beat you. Out of everyone in your family, you always had the best decorated house. Once you had your house in front of you, and the rest of the team had sat down, you noticed that Steve and Bucky were sitting on either side of you.

You became instantly aware of how good they smelled and mentally scolded yourself for even thinking about it in the first place. They had each other, and you thought it was really just your libido taking control of you anyway.

You neatly ran the icing over the roof of your house, making intricate little designs, putting gumdrops evenly spaced out on dots. Sam’s icing was sliding off his room at an alarming weight, and you swore you saw Peter use some webbing to get his candy to stay on. Steve’s candy placement looked like a two-year-old did it, and you had no idea how, but Bucky’s looked like a murder scene, he had gotten ahold of the red icing and was making little pools of blood on top of the white ‘snow’.

The only one that gave you any competition was Wanda, she was very concentrated on what she was doing, and her house looked pretty good. You held your tongue between your teeth, something you always did when you were focused on something. Steve noticed and nodded to Bucky, who glanced over at you and smiled back at Steve. They thought you were adorable.

You were pleased with your finished house and everyone lined them up on the table on their little trays so you could vote. You gave a vote to Bucky’s just because it was a perfect little murder scene. You had the most votes and Sam called you a cheater, to which you kindly pointed out that Peter had used his webbing, which caused him to run out of the room.

You laughed and moved your house to the island to have it on display. Steve and Bucky came up on each side of you nudging your shoulders.

“Congratulations doll.” Bucky told you smiling. You smiled at him, looking back at your house, feeling proud, and then a wave of sadness hit you. Your smile faded and you looked down, trying to hide the tears that were welling up.

Steve noticed and put a hand on your arm. “Sweetheart are you okay?”

You nodded, wiping at your face. “I’m happy that you guys did this for me, I just got a little sad because we used to do this at my parents house. I’m okay honestly. Thank you for this.” You told them, wrapping each of your arms around Bucky and Steve’s waists.

A little while later you found yourself on the patio, bundled up in your fleece leggings and a hoodie with your giant snow coat over it. Yes, there were about 6 inches of snow on the ground but you didn’t care. You had a mug of hot chocolate and you were on the phone with your dad, You were content.

Your dad was laughing his ass off at the explanation of everyone’s houses. The fact that Peter had used his webbing sent your dad into hysteria so bad he had a coughing fit. You could also hear your mom laughing at him in the background.

A few minutes of silence passed and you closed your eyes, willing yourself to be sitting next to him.

“I wish you were here punkin.” He told you. At the mention of your nickname, you lost all resolve and started crying.

“I know dad. I wish I were here too. It’s great what the team is trying to do for me, and I love them all for it, but I wish I was there with you, playing card games and eating grandma’s meatballs. This just sucks so much and I miss you guys every day.” You cried.

“I know honey, I know. Once this is all over, I promise, you can come out and stay here for as long as you like, and we’ll do all the things you like to do.” He said. You smiled and agreed, letting him go, as mom was calling him for dinner.

You don’t know how long you sat out there, but there was something about how quiet it got when snow was falling that was calming to you. Grabbing your mug of hot chocolate, you wrapped your fingers around it, letting the warmth spread through your hands.

The door slid open and you looked up to see Bucky standing there, hands in his pockets. “Jeez, doll, aren’t you cold? How long have you been out here anyway?” He asked.

You shrugged your shoulders; you really didn’t know. You’d been on the phone with your dad for almost an hour though, and you knew your ears were cold.

“I dunno. I was just on the phone with my dad.” You sad quietly. Bucky frowned and held out his hand to you, jumping when your cold hand slid into his flesh one.

“Okay, let’s get you inside before your fingers fall off, besides, dinner is almost ready.” You nodded and followed him inside, letting him take your jacket and hat off and hanging them on the hook. He immediately took your hands in his, rubbing them to get some warmth back to you.

You found it incredibly sweet, such a small gesture. You looked around the kitchen to find the most random display of food. There were pizzas, meatballs, shrimp, cheeseball, chips and dip. All the best appetizer foods you could think of.

You grabbed a beer out of the fridge and settled in on the couch, Bucky and Steve plopping down on either side of you. It was sweet, the way they stuck by your side, trying to make you feel better. It was, in a way, and you were thankful that you had this family here with you.

Peter chose to watch A Charlie Brown Christmas, Sam had made fun of him, but you smiled and ruffled his hair from where he was sitting on the floor in front of you.

You looked around the room at these people that you loved so dearly and smiled, leaning your head against Steve’s shoulder. He looked down at you and smiled, throwing a soft smile at Bucky who pulled your feet into his lap.

After you had gone to bed, Bucky and Steve enlisted the help of the rest of the team to surprise you when you woke up.

“Okay everyone, you know what to do.” Steve told them. Everyone split into groups and began their tasks while Steve and Bucky snuck into your room. They carefully opened the box of decorations that was still on the floor and got to work.

They admired their work, only waking you once, but you had gone right back to sleep. They went back out to the living room where Wanda and Peter were wrapping gifts and Sam was baking cookies.

“Wow guys, this place really looks amazing.” Steve told them.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Peter asked. Steve and Bucky shared a look and smiled.

“Yeah kid, I think she’s gonna love it.” Bucky told him.

You were jolted awake by something pouncing on you. You groaned, trying to push the lump off, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Wake up, wake up, its Christmas!” The voice yelled. It was Peter.

“Peter, go away, its too early.” You told him. You had no idea what time it was, but you knew it was too early for this. Besides, you weren’t really excited for it to be Christmas anyway.

“Come on doll, will you get up for us please? Otherwise, Peter is just gonna keep yelling.” Bucky’s voice said from the doorway. Your eyes flickered open, and you sat up quickly. Your room was dazzling in white twinkle lights, garland and ornaments hung around your bathroom door, and your white tree was sitting in the corner, lit up, all your ornaments on it.

“I don’t..what…” You whispered. How had they done this?

Steve came in, and you noticed that the rest of the team was standing in the doorway behind him, all wearing Christmas themed pajamas. You let out a chuckle and got up, looking around.

“You guys did all this when I was asleep?” You asked. Bucky nodded, coming over to you with a pile of clothes. Red fleece pants with Christmas gnomes on them and a shirt that said ‘Merry Gnomemas’. You smiled and went into the bathroom to change and brush your teeth.

Bucky and Steve were the only ones in your room when you came back out and you raised an eyebrow at them.

Bucky held a hand out to you and told you to close your eyes. You obliged, feeling another set of hands on your other arm.

“If you guys run me into anything, I’m gonna be mad.”

Bucky laughed. “I think we’ll be okay doll.”

“I don’t know, you two are getting pretty up there in your old age.” You yelped when you felt a pinch on your hip and laughed. They led you around a corner and stopped. You shivered when you heard Bucky’s voice in your ear.

“Open your eyes doll.” When you opened them, you gasped and covered your mouth. Everything looked beautiful. There was garland and lights wrapped around the handrails on the stairs leading down to the living room. There were lights hanging from the ceiling, all the little knick knacks were set up, there were twice as many gifts under the tree as there had been the night before. The stocking had been hung on the wall next to the tree, too m any of them to fit on the fireplace. There was a fire going and Christmas music playing in the background.

Tears sprang to your eyes as you took it in. Peter bounded up to you, a giant smile on his face.

“Well? Do you like it?” He asked. You nodded, pulling your hand away from your face.

“You guys did all this…for me.” You asked, looking at Bucky. He nodded, putting an arm around your shoulder.

“Of course we did doll. We knew how sad you’ve been, and we wanted to make Christmas special for you, even though you couldn’t be with your family.” He told you.

“You guys are my family too, you know.” You said softly, looking around the room.

“Of course we do sweetheart, but we know how hard this year has been on you, and we wanted you to know that we are here for you.” Steve said.

Peter and Wanda grabbed your hands and led you over to the tree, Sam playing the role of ‘Santa’. You got to open the first gift, which was a special set of Harry Potter books, complete in a trunk. It was from Wanda, and you thanked her, having wanted one for so long.

Sam got you a baking set, which you loved, because the team was always asking you bake something for them. There were various cookie sheets, cupcake pans, mixing bowls and utensils.

“Sam this amazing, thank you.”

“You’re welcome girl, this is all just a ploy for you to bake more goodies for us.” He told you, causing you to laugh. The gift from Peter was a new laptop, which you were pretty sure Bucky and Steve paid for, because there was no way Peter could have, but you hugged him anyway.

Bucky and Steve’s gift was wrapped together and your mouth dropped when you opened it. Inside the box was a signed Captain America and Winter soldier Funko Pop figures. There was also a phone case inside. Half of Steve’s shield and half of Bucky’s red star was on it.

“Do you like it doll?” Bucky asked. You nodded and smiled up at him, giving both men a hug. You had gotten Wanda a new leather jacket, which she loved. You had gotten Peter the newest Stark game console, and you swore he teared up when he ran his hand over the Stark Industries logo. Sam had wanted a new guitar, which you thought the whole team might regret, but you got it anyway.

You had the hardest time picking out things for Steve and Bucky. You had decided on the complete works of the Game of Thrones books for Bucky. You had already introduced him to the show and it was right up his alley.

“Oh doll, this is great, I can’t wait to read these.”

You had chosen a new set of oil pants and several canvases for Steve, and he loved them.

“Thank you sweetheart, I love it.”

They had also filled everyone’s stockings, candy falling out everywhere. Yours had cute socks, some earrings, a set of gel pens you thought were cool and some lotion. Every stocking also had a few lottery tickets in it. You smiled, that was something that had been a tradition at your great grandmother’s house, then went on to your dad’s house after she passed away.

Nobody ended up winning on the tickets, and you laughed when Sam stomped away, mumbling something about there should have been at least one winner.

A Christmas Story was playing in the background while you cooked, it was on a 24 hour repeat and it was tradition in your house to have it playing at some point. At some point, you were shooed out of the kitchen by Bucky and Steve, getting pulled into a game of Monopoly with Wanda and Peter, Sam strumming his guitar in the background.

Your parents video chatted for a little while, your brother and sister showing you what they got, you showing them what you got, A Christmas Story playing in the background at their house too. There were tears, but you mom told you that she was proud that you had people to call family in this mess of a world when you couldn’t be with yours.

You agreed, telling her that you were so thankful that these people had come into your life. They all crowded around you to say hello, and your dad forgot how to speak momentarily when Steve said hi to him. They promised to have your family out as soon as they could and your brother got really quiet, making you snicker because you knew about the little crush he had on Wanda.

Sam called everyone for dinner and you told your parents how much you loved them, before hanging up and heading into the kitchen.

When you sat down at the table, everything looked and smelled amazing. There was a turkey and a ham, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, and… wait…it couldn’t be.

“Is that?” You asked, pointing to the bowl to the left of the turkey. Bucky nodded and smiled at you.

“We may or may not have called your mom yesterday and asked her for her noodle recipe.” It was your favorite thing your mom made on Christmas. Your eyes teared up and you smiled at Bucky and Steve. They really were doing everything they could to make today special for you.

When you took a bite of the noodles, you almost started crying. They tasted exactly like your moms. Dinner was amazing, and Peter and Wanda had been tasked with cleaning up, and you already couldn’t wait to have leftovers.

Because Christmas leftovers were the very best part about Christmas.

Bucky and Steve led you over to the couch, settling you in between them, while Sam got the tv ready.

“What are we gonna watch?” You asked. The boys smirked at you as Sam clicked on National Lampoons Christmas Vacation. You smiled. That was tradition with your family. After dinner, you would all pile onto the couch and watch that and A Christmas Story. You leaned up, kissing both men on the cheek, before snuggling into Bucky’s side before they saw how red your face was.

“Thank you both for today. It means everything to me.” You said softly. Steve wrapped his arm around your legs and Bucky took your hand in his.

“We’d do anything for you sweetheart.”

They offered to walk you back to your room after the movies were over, telling you they had one more present for you. Bucky opened your door, but stopped you from walking through it,

“Buck, what are you-“ You started, but he pointed up, and when you lifted your gaze, you saw mistletoe hung in your doorway. You gulped and looked back at Bucky, who was looking at your lips.

You were suddenly aware of Steve behind you in the doorway, his hand brushing down your arm, making you shiver. Bucky ran a thumb over your jaw, leaning his face closer to yours.

“Merry Christmas doll.” He whispered, pressing his lips into yours softly. Your whole body felt like it was on fire. Steve’s hands softly held your hips as Bucky slid both hands on each side of your face. He pulled back after a few seconds, slowly turning you to face Steve.

Steve leaned down and kissed your nose first, which made you giggle, before kissing you, pressing you into Bucky’s chest. One of your hands went into Steve’s hair, the other to Bucky’s who was sliding them down your thigh.

You let out a small moan as Steve kissed down your jaw to your neck, and you felt like you were on a cloud or something. You had never imagined that the two men in front of you would want you like this.

Steve pulled away and smiled at you.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

“You have no idea how long we wanted to do this doll.” Bucky whispered in your ear.

“Why didn’t you tell me? This whole time I thought…that you didn’t like me that way.” You whispered.

“We didn’t know if you’d be open to being with us, in a relationship with two people, but believe us sweetheart, we want you, if you want us.” Steve told you.

You backed into your room, pulling the boys in with you. Steve kicked the door shut, his eyes never leaving yours. You sat on the bed and took your shirt and pants off, scooting back on the bed.

“I wanted you both since the moment I met you.”


End file.
